The CurseBliss of Truth Serum
by VikingDane
Summary: <html><head></head>SasuSaku - Slightly OOC - What happens when Naruto thinks of the perfect prank and decides to give truth serum to Sasuke with out him knowing about it? Read and find out :d</html>
1. Chapter 1

One day Naruto Uzumaki thought of the most amazing prank in the history of pranks.

Two days passed in Naruto's life where he reluctantly searched for the items he needed for his prank.

After a lot of searching he finally found it; the truth serum. One way or another he would make Sasuke Uchiha drink it.

The man who gave him the serum specifically told him that if Naruto wanted it to work he was to not, under any circumstances, mix it with something else. That would cause serious damage to the person drinking it.

Naruto understood the seriousness of his prank, but nonetheless he was determined to make his ideal prank into reality.

The next day at practice Naruto had gone to get water for himself and his teammates and saw this as the perfect opportunity to put his plan into life; or rather Sasuke's life.

When he had filled three bottles with actual water (one for himself, Sakura and Kakashi), he took the last empty bottle and filled it with the truth serum. With this amount of serum it would be sure to hold for days.

Five minutes after all the water (and serum) had been drunken Naruto asked: "Sooo, Sasuke, what is your favorite color?"

Before Sasuke could answer with a 'shut up, dobe' the word 'pink' left his lips, causing Naruto to fall in fits of laughter.

Sakura and Kakashi hadn't heard Naruto's question and Sasuke's answer, so they looked at Naruto with a weird look in their eyes, when he suddenly started to laugh.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his shirt. "What the hell did you do?" he sneered.

"What's the color of you underwear?" Naruto asked, still laughing.

"Red." Sasuke felt it strange that he was unable to hold back the truth. And by that thought he realized what had happened and he ran for it.

*I'm going to _kill_ Naruto when this shit wears off!* Sasuke thought pissed while running through the forest away from Naruto.  
>Because of the rage streaming through his body he didn't notice that a certain pink-haired kunoichi had followed him.<p>

"Sasuke?" she yelled after him, making him aware that she was there, so he quickly jumped up in a tree and hid between the twigs and leaves.

"Sasuke, please, where are you?" Sakura yelled. "What happened?" she looked around for her raven-haired teammate.

Sasuke covered his mouth with both hands to muffle the sound of the answer he was forced to give because of Naruto. *I'm _not_ going down there! She's just gonna take advantage of the situation I'm in too.* And that would actually be worse than if Naruto tried to interrogate him. He was not only pissed at Naruto, but himself as well for falling for his prank.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled one last time before she went quiet. She closed her eyes and tried to sense his chakra instead. And because of Sasuke's temporary panicked state he had forgotten to hide his chakra.

*There you are!*She snapped open her eyes and looked up at Sasuke. She focused on the chakra in her feet and ran up the tree to him.

Sasuke was about to run away again, but Sakura grabbed his shirt in time to stop him.

"Sasuke, what—" Sasuke cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Don't ask any questions, got it?"

She nodded.

"I need to find a place to hide." He said to himself after removing his hand from her mouth.

"Well…" Sakura started. "You can hide at my place?"She suggested with a shrug.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments. "Fine. But remember, no questions." He said with a stern look in his eyes.

"Of course." Even though she agreed she couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't ask any questions.

"Now, go back to the others and say that you couldn't find me. Then we'll meet later at your place, okay?"

Sakura nodded and returned to the training grounds. "I couldn't find him." She said, trying to make it sound like the truth. And Naruto, being the idiot he was, believed her. "So are we going to continue with the training?" she asked looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from his edition of "come come paradise". "No, the second part of the training I had prepared for today involves teamwork and now that Sasuke is not her we can't continue."

"So we have the rest of the day off?" Naruto burst out a giant smile visible on his face.

"Yes." Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura-chan, wanna come with me to Ichiraku's?"

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed. "What has my answer been all the other times?"

"No?" Naruto said with his head cocked to the side.

"Exactly." She said and began the short walk back to her house.  
>Sakura hesitantly opened the door to her house. It was a good thing her parents weren't home if Sasuke were already there.<p>

"Sasuke?" She asked into the seemingly empty house.

"In here." Ah, the living room.

When she stepped into the said room she saw Sasuke sitting on the sofa.

He looked at her. "Already done training?"

"Well, the training Kakashi-sensei had planned required all three of us, so we got the rest of the day off."

"Hn…"

"Sasuke, I think it's better if you go upstairs into my room, 'cause I don't know when my parents will be home. And if they were to see you here they would just ask a bunch of unnecessary questions."

This made Sasuke get up immediately and walk towards the stairs.

**A/N: Totally inspired by an episode of Kim Possible xD**


	2. Chapter 2

They went upstairs and into Sakura's room.

"What a… weird girly room." Sasuke commented as he entered her room.

Her room had pink walls and her curtains were pink as well, though a lighter shade. At the moment her sheets weren't pink, but baby blue.

"Do you want my help or not?" She said with crossed arms and a glare.

"I do." He answered, obviously truthful because of the serum.

"Then don't complain."

Sasuke sighed and sat down on a chair in front of Sakura's desk.

Sakura felt the awkward silence rise in the room. "Want something to eat?" she asked in lack of anything better to say.

"Okay." Sakura mumbled and walked to her bed and sat down. "Sasuke? Why can't I ask any questions?" She was aware that it was a question in itself, but a question like that couldn't hurt, right?

"Because I have secrets I don't want to share." He glared at her while saying that.

"But if you don't want to share your secrets then why don't you just say that you don't want to answer?"

"Because I'm forced to say the truth no matter what." The glare was still in place on his face. Fuck Naruto!

"Why? I mean, no one can force you to say something you don't want to." Her voice stated that she was clearly confused.

Sasuke sighed where after the answer slipped over his lips. "Truth serum."

Sakura looked at him with her mouth slightly open. Truth serum? How was that possible? "Why would you drink something like that?"

"I didn't exactly plan to drink it. Naruto!" He said as an explanation and answer to her stupid question.

She looked at him dumbfounded.

Sasuke was the one to break the silence after a while of staring at each other. "That's why I don't want you to ask any questions."

_This is a perfect opportunity to find out how he really feels! _Inner Sakura exclaimed.

**But that would be using him. I don't want to do that.**

_Think about it! Something good could come out of this!_

**But something bad could also come out of this. What if he ends up hating me the rest of our lives?**

_Enough with the 'but's'! Just do it!_

**But—**

_DO IT! You're in charge of how _my_ life turns out as well and I would like to know how he feels, thank you very much!_

**FINE! I'll do it. But it's you fault if he ends up hating us!**

_Fine, fine…_

Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She was about to do something very reckless: to risk her friendship with Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" She paused for a second, unsure of how she should put her question into words. She would start with an easy question and see where it led her. "Are we friends or just teammates?" She didn't dare to look at him. He was probably scowling at her.

"Friends."

Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of his words. "So you really _did_ drink truth serum." She stated.

"Sakura!" He said threateningly. He would have thought that this was the only safe he would be safe from questioning (or at least safe from Naruto), but he might have miscalculated.

"Umm, you often call me Pinky." She shuddered at the weird nickname. "And I guess it's because of my pink hair, but what do you really think of it? My hair, that is."

"It's unnatural and weird."

"Oh." Her face saddened.

"And soft and beautiful."

"Y-you really think so?" Her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink.

"Yes, I'm not able to lie at the moment."

"T-then…"

Sasuke quickly rose from the chair and walked towards her, making her shut up. "Sakura, stop asking questions. I told you before: I have secrets that I don't want to share."

She looked up at him as he towered over her. "But there's something I want to know the truth about. Please. Only a few more questions. I won't ask anything embarrassing like Naruto probably planned to do."

He eyed her suspiciously while thinking her request through. He sat back down on the chair and looked her in the eyes. "Only a few questions then, but if I say enough, it's enough, got that?"

Sakura nodded. "So… is there a person you would want to be more than friends with?"

"Yes."

Now Sakura could probably ask who the person was, but now that she had the opportunity to get the truth out of him she was nervous to be overwhelmed or disappointed.

"A-are you in l-love with this person?" She looked at the floor now, not daring to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Yes."

She could feel that his eyes were still on her and it felt like they were burning a hole in her. "Do you really think I'm annoying?"

"Yes."

Once again her head snapped up to look at him. "Why? Why am I annoying?"

"Because you're always on my mind and it's driving me crazy."

"The person that you're in love with—" She got cut off when Sasuke got up from the chair and walked to the door with heavy footsteps. "That would be enough. I'm going to find a safer place to hide."

Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped up from her bed. One second later she was standing right behind him. "Please, don't leave. You know what question I was going to ask. Won't you please answer it?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

His back was turned towards her and his left hand was on the doorknob. "I mean that I want to tell you, yet I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to tell me?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"I'm afraid that I'll hurt you."

"So…" Once again her face saddened and her eyes turned towards the floor again. "What you're trying to say is that the answer to my question is something I don't want to hear?"

"No. It's not the answer that'll hurt you." Even though the answers to all her questions were forced out of him by the serum his voice had softened.

"If it doesn't hurt me, then why won't you tell me the answer?"

Sasuke turned around to face her and looked her deep into her eyes. "_**I'm afraid of the future that follows if I tell you, okay? I'm afraid that I'll hurt you later on.**_" He yelled.

She gaped at him. "So the person you l-love is _m_—" Sasuke had suddenly grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip and pressed his lips against hers, causing Sakura's eyes to open wide in shock. She swore she heard him mutter 'Don't you ever stop talking?' before he had kissed her.

After 10 seconds where she didn't respond to his kiss he was about to pull away, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Sasuke removed his arms from her shoulders to snake them around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had maneuvered her to the bed, now hovering above her. He half smirked, half smiled at her, then leaned down to once again close the gap between their lips. He had his arms placed on either side of her head and used them to support his weight so that he wouldn't crush her, yet they were still pressed tightly against each other.

Sakura moved her hands to his hair; it was so soft despite the fact that it was always so spiky. It was actually kind of a miracle that she was capable of stating that since she was so lost in Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip to silently ask for access to her beautiful mouth.

Sakura parted her lips as an answer to his silent, yet so loud, question.

"Sakura, honey, are you home?"

They jolted away from each other as they heard Sakura's mom yell from downstairs.

Sakura's face became red as she thought of her mom catching them. "Hide, Sasuke. My mom mustn't see you in my room. It'll just be awkward now that you can't really lie." She whispered to him; the walls weren't really sound proof, so.. Yeah.. "Up here, mom."

"Right." He got off the bed and quickly rolled underneath it.

Sakura had quickly snatched a book from her bedside table and slung herself back down on her bed, pretending to have been reading.

Approximately 30 seconds later her mom opened the door to Sakura's room. "Hi, honey, how long have you been home?"

"Mm, only an hour or so." Sakura said with a shrug and a nervous smirk.

"Okay." Her mom lingered in the door. "Sakura, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Can't it wait for later?" Sakura asked quickly thinking of Sasuke who were lying under her bed. If her mom started an embarrassing conversation then Sasuke would never let her forget it.

"No." She walked into her room and sat next to Sakura on her bed. "Sakura, I've noticed how you've been a little down sometimes lately and it's because of Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Mom, please, let's talk later, okay?" Sakura was starting to panic.

"I just want to give you an advice. I think you should give up on him before you get too disappointed and hurt. You can't expect too much from a guy like him, swee—"

"A guy like him? You don't even know him. How can you say something like that?"

"When I was your age I was crazy about a guy just like Sasuke. To begin with I didn't care if he insulted me, but after a while I got more and more depressed and I really don't want the same thing happening to you."

Sakura scowled at her mom. "Just because it happened to you doesn't mean it'll happen to me. Now get out!"

Her mom walked to the door and muttered the words: "I hope you'll think about what I've said." And then disappeared behind the door.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry about my mother, Sasuke." She said as he came out from under the bed.

"She's right, you know. I could really hurt you."

"You might, at some point, but we'll fix it. Now that I know you care about me, I'm not about to let you go." She crossed her arms with a determined look in her eyes and nodded to confirm what she had said.

Her gaze softened as she thought of one more thing she had to ask. She didn't want to bother him, really, but she simply needed to know. "Sasuke, how long have you been in love with me?" She was sort of proud of herself that she didn't stutter this time, though her cheeks still turned red.

"A year and a half." Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, stop asking questions. There are things I want to tell you, but I want to do it myself and not because of the serum."

"Oh, um… sorry. . ." she mumbled. She got off her bed and walked to her shelf to occupy herself as she felt a bit awkward. She wasn't really sure why.

She pretended to be looking for a certain book, when Sasuke suddenly stood behind her. "Don't be sorry. If the situation was reversed I would probably be asking you a lot of questions too."

Sakura turned around, only realizing now how close he actually was; they were so close that their noses would touch if she looked up at him. Her cheeks turned slightly redder. "W-w-what w-would you ask?"

"I would ask about all your favorite things. I want to know everything about you." Sasuke placed his thumb and index finger on her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Everything." He repeated and leaned down to place a sweet and soft kiss on her lips.

Sakura locked her arms around his neck and enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers. Finally they could be together after so many years of waiting.


End file.
